Just Another Valentine's Day
by Fluff Inc
Summary: This Valentine's Day, be the first to see how everyone from Sakura to her father to Mr. Terada celebrates this annual celebration of love. Each chapter has a different pairing featured. Read and be consumed by the ridiculous amount of fluff!
1. Suama

**Just another Valentine's Day**  
Written by Eina.

A/N: For the past three years, all I've been writing are essays and more essays. I believe I have lost my flair. Apologies, but I hope these are still enjoyable and full of fluff. Also, each chapter has a different pairing featured.

It goes in this order: Chiharu x Yamazaki; Rika x Terada; Tomoyo x Eriol; Sakura x Syaoran; friendship!Toya x Yukito; Fujitaka x Nadeshiko. Hope this clears up confusion.

_1. Suama_

"Ahh, Takashi's late again!" Chiharu groaned as she devoured the cupcake she had brought for him. She felt bad when she was deciding whether or not to eat it, but seeing as she was starving, cold and cranky, the cupcake made her happy.

She hated Valentine's Day for the sole reason that she always had to wait for Takashi Yamazaki on their dates.

What does she even see in him? They've been friends for so long that everyone around them assumed that they'd eventually end up together. Once she hit the magical age of eighteen, her parents have started saving up for their wedding. (They did not fail to inform the Yamazaki residence of this and have started meeting up for plans.) It's been four years since she and Yamazaki were eighteen and she could tell that they were getting impatient.

Chiharu shivered, both from the thought of her parents' actions and from the cold.

"Chi-ha-ru!" It was Yamazaki running towards her carrying a brown paper bag. Times may have changed but he still had that silly expression on his face. Of course he still has the habit of lying, but Chiharu sometimes pretended he grew up a bit.

"Sorry I'm late, Chiharu!" Yamazaki apologized as he tried to catch his breath. "I'm quite unfit now," he laughed, completely ignoring his girlfriend's glares.

"What do you want to do tonight?" Chiharu asked.

"Did you know that…"

"I don't want to know, Takashi. I'm starving."

"Did you know that in old England, whenever men proposed to women, they were actually signing their souls off to the devil? That's why all the marriages were arranged back then!" Yamazaki cheerfully narrated while being dragged towards the nearest restaurant.

Chiharu sighed, "What on earth are you talking about? What's in that bag anyways?"

"Suama! They are my favourite food!" Yamazaki smiled.

"Typical."

"And this box," he said as he fished a black velvet box from inside and handed it over to Chiharu.

She raised her brow and looked at him quizzically. Things were always unpredictable around Yamazaki so she never really knew what to expect. She figured the box had some sort of suama in it. Oh men, how they never grow up.

"What are you waiting for? Open it." Yamazaki blinked as he noticed that Chiharu was looking at the box with such an odd expression.

"Fine," Chiharu gave up trying to guess what was in the box and opened it. Boy, did she not see this coming. "It's a ring."

Yamazaki nodded.

Chiharu always thought that she'd be the one doing the proposing when the time came. She figured she'd lure him into a suama shop and tell him that their parents are growing impatient already. He'd agree, of course. Then Chiharu remembers that Yamazaki is actually a very thoughtful person and has never failed to be by her side ever since they were young.

"Marry me?" Yamazaki smiled, with his eyes open just for the occasion.

"Do I have a choice?" Chiharu laughed as she put the ring on her finger and gave him a kiss.

("Did you know that kissing also sucks the soul out?" "Yeah, yeah, let's go have dinner.")


	2. Sensei

**Just another Valentine's Day**  
Written by Eina.

A/N: For the past three years, all I've been writing are essays and more essays. I believe I have lost my flair. Apologies, but I hope these are still enjoyable and full of fluff.

_2. Sensei_

"See you later, Mr. Terada!"

"Be safe, you guys! Don't forget to do your homework!"

Yoshiyuki Terada smiled as he waved goodbye to his elementary students. Like his students, he was glad that he too would be able to go home. Of course he dreaded his own homework, like making lesson plans but there's nothing like going back home to a home cooked meal.

"Oh yeah, today is Valentine's." He said as he noticed one of his students offer a female classmate a flower. Unfortunately for the kid, his love was rejected. Oh cruel life, he thought to himself as he watched the kid sulk away with his friends.

"I should go get her flowers."

-

"Welcome home! I made your favourite today!"

"Thanks, Rika." He smiled as he watched her scurry about to prepare for dinner, "Sorry, I should've called to say I'm going to be home earlier."

"Don't worry about it; I'm glad you're home early." Rika smiled.

"I always look forward to coming home to you," Terada admitted shyly. "Oh, I got you flowers."

Rika was surprised when she saw him holding a huge bouquet of roses and a bear. "T-thank you," she said, her face beet red.

-

A/N: Eh… they're cute together. A bit of pedobear going on, but whatever, they were cute.


	3. Teatime

**Just another Valentine's Day**  
Written by Eina.

A/N: For the past three years, all I've been writing are essays and more essays. I believe I have lost my flair. Apologies, but I hope these are still enjoyable and full of fluff.

_3. Tea-time_

"Eriol, I think this is a bit… extreme," Spinel Sun said as he finished flying over the impressive Western style mansion. Oh the things he does for his master, he thought as he watched Eriol silently cackle to himself. Sometimes, he wonders why Eriol doesn't have thoughts of taking over the world.

Still cackling, Eriol simply smiled. "Not to worry, I'm sure she'll appreciate it."

Spinel sighed in defeat. When Eriol has a plan, it shall be done. "You better make sure it's not too extreme, this girl is the best friend of the card captor. Sakura's been getting more powerful."

"I am aware of that. Not to worry, she's busy tonight," Eriol grinned.

"You scare me sometimes," Spinel scratched his head as he watched Eriol cackle to himself.

-

What a night. The wind howled outside her window and Tomoyo swore there was someone watching her. She did not possess any sort of magical powers or some kind of heightened senses, so it was odd when she could tell there was someone outside her window. Maybe it's the fact that she's home alone tonight and it was freaking her out.

"Seriously Tomoyo, you're twenty-two years old. You've been alone in this ridiculously huge house all by yourself before!" Tomoyo tried hard to convince herself that she wasn't scared, but it was failing.

Even turning on all the lights in the mansion didn't help.

Who on earth was watching her?

For a moment, she considered calling Sakura. She could try to persuade her best friend to spend the night with her and she could even bring Kero and she could feed them cake. That was a brilliant plan until she remembered that tonight was Valentine's and that Sakura was probably busy with something… someone else.

Once again, she looked outside her window to see the weather getting worse. It wasn't raining yet, but there were thunder and lightning seemingly dancing around. "I could swear the weather was supposed to be lovely tonight," she sighed. There goes the idea of taking a lovely stroll outside.

"My, if Sakura were here she'd say that this is turning out to be like a horror film," Tomoyo giggled to herself. She missed being with Sakura almost everyday, she had to admit that. She didn't mind though seeing as Li Syaoran made her the happiest girl in the world. They were quite a cute couple, Tomoyo admitted as well. It's always amusing watching Li and Toya glare at each other when Sakura isn't looking.

Times may have passed, but Sakura's still as oblivious as ever.

"Sleep."

-

"Time to get to work, Spinel," Eriol said as he happily tiptoed around Tomoyo.

"I don't get why you have to do this, Eriol. Wouldn't confessing be easier and much more logical?" Spinel said as he watched his master conjure up a lot of flowers to surround the living room. He was also teaching the tea set how to float, serve tea and cut up a cake properly. Sometimes, Spinel wondered, Eriol can be so odd.

"Did you say something, Spinel?" Eriol asked as he put a blanket over the sleeping Tomoyo and gently caressed her face.

"Nothing, are you finished?" Spinel asked, agitated.

"Yeah, as soon as we leave this room, she'll awake," Eriol smiled coyly. He looked at the clock and saw that there were only fifteen minutes left before the next day arrived. "Let's go."

-

"Ugh…" Tomoyo groaned. "What on earth happened to me?" She said as she tried to sit up on her couch. She had a headache that can rival the worst hangovers minus the alcohol consumption. It was odd, Tomoyo thought, even when she occasionally got drunk, she remembered everything. It was Sakura who forgot things when she was drunk, she chuckled.

Rubbing her eyes, she noticed that there was a tea pot and a cup floating in front of her.

"Oh my…" was all she could say as she watched the pot pour tea for her. It was an interesting sight. "Should I say thank you?" she asked herself as the pot placed itself on the table and the cup flew towards her. She felt like she was in some odd fairytale book.

Opening the lights, Tomoyo was surprised to see all the lovely cherry blossom petals on her floor. It was scattered around the couch where she was sleeping. There was also a big beige teddy bear sitting on the floor behind the couch. It was holding the sun and was placed beside a bouquet of roses.

_"Tomoyo,_

_I think we should go for coffee sometime soon._

_Happy Valentine's Day,_

_Eriol Hiiragizawa."_

-

"Tell me again why you didn't just go surprise her?" Spinel asked impatiently as he watched his master watch Tomoyo. Not that it was boring, because Eriol in love was perhaps the funniest thing he has ever seen; he just wanted to go to sleep.

"She knows who it's from," Eriol smiled. "Shall we go home Spinel?"

-

Even powerful magicians have troubles with girls.

A/N: This is confusing, I know. Let's just say Eriol is a bit of a wimp when it comes to love. Also, is it obvious by now that ExT is the pairing I write for the most? Yeah?


	4. Trivial

**Just another Valentine's Day**  
Written by Eina.

_4. Trivial_

"Shaoran!"

"I'm sorry, Sakura!"

Keroberos sighed as he watched the two argue. They never argued like those couples on TV, Kero thought to himself. They never yelled at each other, threw things at each other or ignored each other for long periods of time. They just stared at each other and made odd noises.

"I… I just wanted to try to celebrate…" Sakura sniffed as she tried to stop the tears from coming. She clutched a spatula on her right hand and a dirtied apron on the other. She had tried to cook some of Shaoran's favourite Chinese food today since this year the Lunar New Year and Valentine's Day were on the same day.

Li rushed over to hug her and sighed. He generally disliked surprises, but he thought that surprising Sakura could be a romantic way to spend Valentine's together; even Eriol and Yamazaki said so. He even had the flowers and tickets to some ballet Sakura mentioned a few weeks back.

Apparently, this was a bad idea.

"I didn't know you wanted to stay in tonight," Li tried to apologize but he could never handle girls who cried; especially if it's Sakura.

In the kitchen table where Kero was watching, the guardian simply sighed. They always fight about the most trivial things, he thought to himself.

"B-but, you already reserved for a restaurant and bought—"

"Honestly, don't worry about it. We'll eat what you made and then maybe watch a movie?" Li suggested as he kissed her forehead. Why do they fight about the most trivial things?

"Sorry, I guess we should plan these things?" Sakura giggled as she hugged Li back and ran towards the kitchen. "Kero get off the table!" ("Ahh Sakura, stop yelling at me!")

Li sighed as he plopped down on the couch. He stared at the bouquet he bought together with Yamazaki and Eriol. He knew who Yamazaki was buying the flowers for, but he was surprised when Eriol bought the biggest bouquet.

"I asked Wei which ones are your favourites; he even taught me how to cook them!" Sakura smiled as she put down the dishes on their coffee table. Kero was helping her by flying the plates and various other utensils.

"Sakura," Li called out. "Thanks for the dinner."

Sakura smiled, "You're welcome!"

Kero sighed and stared at Li.

"What is it, plush toy?" Li asked, a bit curious as to why the guardian was glaring at him.

"She's been cooking since you left this morning, I told her not to skip work, but she did so anyways," Kero said, "Um… can you save me some, kid?"

Li laughed, "Yeah, of course."

-

Shaoran and Sakura spent the night eating and watching one of Sakura's favourite old movies. Li ended up falling asleep first and Sakura falling asleep on Li. Of course, Kero ended up finishing the cake Li had bought for her.

It may be simple, but Sakura loved spending their Valentine's Day together like this. It reminded her of when they were kids and how they spent this occasion in Penguin Park playing on the swings.

_Bzzzt…_

_Bzzzt…_

"Mmm…" Sakura rubbed her eyes and looked for the source of the weird vibrating noise. After scrounging around in the dark and waking Li up, she found the source and it was her cellphone.

"Who is it?" Li asked, half-asleep, half-annoyed.

"Tomoyo," Sakura blinked as she read the message. _Something magical just happened. I hope you had a wonderful Valentine's Day. Mine was… absolutely lovely._

Sakura smiled to herself; seems like this year's Valentine's Day was a good day.

-

A/N: I apologize that this wasn't as cute/fluffy as it should've been. I just really don't write this pairing. Sadface with tear.


	5. Penguins

**Just another Valentine's Day**  
Written by Eina.

_5. Penguins_

"Mm…" Toya twitched as he watched the couple he was serving make-out in front of him. Since today was Valentine's Day, he figured he'd help out with the front of the restaurant. He has been called to kick out this couple, actually. At first he wondered why, but… his curiosity has been satisfied.

"Excuse me—" Apparently, even the owner of the restaurant couldn't kick this couple out.

"Oh," the girl pushed her boyfriend back and smiled apologetically. Toya twitched once more because he recognized the girl. It was one of his sister's friends, the odd one who liked ghosts and aliens. "I'm sorry, we'll leave soon."

Giggle.

"Thanks," Touya sighed as he watched the couple depart, trying to keep their hands from each other.

"Good job, boss," one of his waiters laughed as he patted Toya in the back. Everyone knew that Toya was quite the shy guy and if possible, he'd prefer to stay in the kitchen and help with the chef. They all knew that kicking people out was not something he wanted to do, but they had to keep the tables moving.

-

"Ah, what a horrible night," Toya said to himself as he gulped down a can of beer. "Why do people insist on eating each other's faces out in public? Especially in _my_ restaurant!"

Yukito chuckled at the sight of his annoyed friend. "Here, have a cookie!" He shoved down the cookie down Toya's mouth. "Chocolates are supposed to make us happier!"

Toya raised a brow and said, "That only works for women, Yuki. You just like eating, that's why it makes you happy."

Yukito laughed, "I guess so."

Toya sighed and watched his best friend eat the penguin-shaped cookies. He recognized the container and figured it was from Sakura. His sister never failed to give them these cookies on Valentine's Day. Toya never admitter it, but he found it to be a really cute gesture.

"Hey Yuki, do you want to go watch a movie tonight?"

"Okay!"

-

A/N: I can't write them anything more than just friends. Apologies. Eftee, this chapter was going to be dedicated for you... they were going to be actually a couple, but I faltered. Happy Birthday though! (BIG HEART)


	6. Dreams

**Just another Valentine's Day**  
Written by Eina.

_6. Dreams_

"Sensei! Don't you think these flowers are lovely? I found some yesterday and decided to buy them. I think they make our apartment look lovelier." Nadeshiko said as she admired the flowers she had bought.

Fujitaka smiled, feeling a sense of regret. He didn't want to make Nadeshiko suffer this poor lifestyle, but she had insisted that she didn't mind doing so if she was with him.

"Hey sensei," she smiled at him.

"What is it?" Fujitaka, caught off guard, asked.

"Stop worrying. I was really happy when I was with you. You're the love of my life."

-

Fujitaka smiled as he woke up to see that he was in his office. Right, today was Valentine's Day, he looked at the container of cookies his daughter dropped off.

"Thank you," he smiled at the portrait of his late wife on his desk.

-

A/N: Leave me reviews. I will be very happy and the world will be wonderful. Thanks!


End file.
